


Райан Гослинг бы одобрил

by TinARu



Series: Время покажет [2]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fix-It, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 01:32:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16440506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinARu/pseuds/TinARu
Summary: — Я невыносимый ублюдок.— Я невыносимый мудак. Поплачем?





	Райан Гослинг бы одобрил

**Author's Note:**

> Продолжение фика "Время покажет".  
> Флаффный флафф, сироп в сахаре, есть опасность подавиться из-за милоты.

Спустя четыре недели после уничтожения половины населения вселенной они победили. Победили чертового Таноса, спасли всех и даже больше. 

Тони не мог в это поверить, но все факты налицо. Они со Стивом и остатками Мстителей и не пойми откуда взявшихся Стражей Галактики собрали заново все камни, и Тор щелкнул пальцами. И черт, этот парень оказался идеальным кандидатом, Тони бы так не смог, попросил бы слишком много. Тор переборщил разве что с Локи, но его никто не винил. Поэтому когда братья стояли, крепко сжимая друг друга в объятиях под радостные крики асгардцев, Тони и Стив решили отпустить обоих с миром. И они улетели. Один с широкой улыбкой и скрытым вновь под повязкой глазом, другой с искривленными в усмешке губами и пугающе благодарным взглядом.

Тор улетел, а вслед за ним поднялись на новенький корабль Стражи, и Тони обменялся рукопожатием с Квиллом. Тот заслужил. Они все заслужили.

Тони окунулся в атмосферу абсолютного счастья и позволил себе еще пару раз простить. Сначала Стива, потом его придурошного Баки. Счастья на Земле было столь много, что Тони в нем тонул. Пеппер при первой встрече плакала на его плече, а он сжимал ее так сильно, что у нее наверное остались синяки. Они шептали друг другу глупые благодарности и признания в вечной любви. Платонической, но Тони был совсем не против.

Потом с ним случился ураган под названием Питер Паркер. Тони даже проронил скупую слезу, когда мальчишка, фонтанируя энергией и сияя как никогда, смеялся и кружил вокруг него. Он — сама юность и жизнь. Питер пытался коснуться, дотронуться, но никак не решался, пока Тони не плюнул и не сгреб этого невероятного ребенка в объятия. Не удивительно, что позже он легко позволил мальчишке околачиваться на базе Мстителей.

База, к слову, кипела жизнью. Вижн и Ванда заняли отдельную комнату, Баки выдали новую руку, Кэпу — новый щит, а Брюс получил в свое пользование целое крыло для научных изысканий. Тони особенно полюбил там бывать, вновь ощущая забытое чувство единства и общности. Капитан Марвел увлеченно осваивалась на новом месте с помощью Наташи, Фьюри временно взял управление на себя, а Мария Хилл с радостью согласилась помочь. Мстители вдруг оказались дико востребованными. Они помогали устранять последствия, они были в новостях, они снова стали героями. Правительство признало заковийское соглашение недействительным и отправило на доработку под бдительный контроль Тони.

И он вновь почувствовал себя на своем месте. Тони Старк во всех газетах, на каждом телеэкране, на заседаниях и слушаниях. Ему торжественно пожимал руку президент, а пресса упоенно называла спасителем. Его имя перестали ассоциировать с мировым злом, люди смотрели на него как на бога, и, черт возьми, это оказалось приятно. Конечно Тони понимал, что уже через пару месяцев снова станет главным монстром, которого все ненавидят, но пока он просто наслаждался.

За безумный месяц после победы со Стренджем он встретился лишь раз. В тот самый день, когда все мертвые вернулись после щелчка Тора.

***

Стивен — первое, что увидел Тони, открыв глаза. Вокруг была полная неразбериха, кто-то кричал, кто-то обнимался, а перчатка на руке у Тора шипела и плавилась. Но Тони смотрел только на Стивена.

Они стояли буквально в паре метров друг от друга. Стрендж все в той же одежде, на виске виднелась та же царапина, что и в день, когда все пошло по пизде. В день, когда вязь на руке Тони почернела.

Он видел Стивена в первый и последний раз четыре гребаных недели тому назад, черт бы их побрал.

Они сорвались с места одновременно. Тони чуть ниже, поэтому уткнулся носом Стренджу куда-то в подбородок. Сильные руки сжимали его плечи крепко, словно их свело в судороге.

— Ты спас всех, — хриплый шепот на ухо послал волну мурашек по позвоночнику.

— Мы спасли, — отозвался Тони и накрыл губами окровавленную скулу.

Разжали руки они резко, как по команде. Одно долгое мгновение они смотрели друг другу в глаза, а потом развернулись и пошли делать свою работу.

Мир был спасен, но впереди оставалось еще так много дел.

***

Не то чтобы за месяц Тони ни разу не вспоминал о Стивене. Вспоминал, причем постоянно. Черные узоры все еще украшали его руку, и мысль, что это единственная такая метка в своем роде, странно согревала. Но они не оставались с глазу на глаз ни разу. Разве что на паре общих собраний быстро обменивались задумчивыми взглядами.

На самом деле Тони не понимал, что ему делать с новообретенной парой. Признаваться в любви, стоя на коленях, казалось странным, да и излишне театральным. Даже для Тони. А сам Стивен вряд ли одобрил бы подобный идиотизм. Казалось, что для воссоединения поздно, момент упущен, любовь века просрана, можно расходиться. Оба далеко не мальчики, характеры судя по всему у них одинаково паршивые, а еще род деятельности далеко не безопасен.

Но так хотелось человеческого тепла. Того тепла, который Тони часто видел в глазах родителей, когда они шептались у окна, словно боялись, что их подслушивают. Он хотел любить по-настоящему. Всей своей гадкой черствой натурой он желал не только получать, но и отдавать. Мечтал о молчаливом понимании, о посиделках под звездным небом после очередного спасения Земли, о томных утренних поцелуях без спешки. Тони отчаянно хотел вручить ключи от клетки со своими демонами тому, кто смог бы выдержать и даже усмирить их. И сам был не прочь получить такой же ключ.

Через месяц после спасения вселенной он взял подмышку бутылку дорогого бурбона, надел любимые очки с красными линзами и пиджак поверх майки. На ней красовалась совершенно волшебная надпись «Я ебал в науку». И поехал прямиком к Стренджу.

Потому что с их самой первой встречи у Тони появилось чувство, что Стивен способен дать ему все, о чем он в тайне мечтал.

***

— Думал, ты предпочитаешь стратегию игнорирования и откладывания на потом, — Стивен встретил его на пороге особняка в потрепанном свитере и с книжкой в руках.

— Я такой, да. Слышал про Альтрона и заковийское соглашение? Мои лучшие деньки, — Тони залихвацки подмигнул и намекающе поднял бутылку бурбона повыше.

— Должен тебя предупредить, я в завязке.

— Брось, мы спасли мир. А теперь еще придется говорить по душам. Я вот такую херню на трезвую голову не выношу, а ты?

Стивен в ответ лишь открыл дверь шире.

***

— Ты серьезно сегодня сражался с гребаным ктулху?!

— Не ктулху, а демон из другого измерения, Тони. Сколько можно объяснять.

— Только не читай мне нотаций, у меня больше научных степеней.

— Я все равно издавался чаще.

— В чем, в скучных медицинских журнальчиках?

— Хорошо, что не на обложке «Нью-Йорк Таймс» с толпой проституток.

— Эй, это было в девяносто восьмом!

Стрендж ехидно усмехнулся и разлил остатки бурбона по бокалам. Разговор с самого начала пошел как по маслу. Они обсудили последние новости, поделились парой историй про спасение мира, всласть поиздевались над совершенно идиотской статьей Хэнка Пима, а потом выпили за здоровье старика. Они болтали легко и непринужденно обо всем, кроме самого главного. Запретной темы не касались словно из страха. Хотя почему «словно», именно что из страха.

— Ну, Стивен, пора вскрывать карты, — решительно заявил Тони и залпом допил злосчастный бурбон.

Стрендж напротив скривил губы и обреченно посмотрел на дно бокала. Больше выпивки в доме не было. Он действительно завязал. Ну, почти.

— Я надеялся, что мы обойдемся без этого.

— Брось, дорогуша, и так уже месяц ведем себя как парочка старшеклассников. К тому же я спас мир. — Тони посмотрел в глаза Стивену и, удерживая его взгляд, спокойно продолжил. — А до этого целых четыре недели протянул, думая, что ты отдал за меня жизнь и, если я облажаюсь, возможно больше не вернешься.

— Туше. За мной должок, — кивнул Стивен и облизнул губы. Отвести взгляд от его рта оказалось почти невозможно, но Тони справился.

— Ну и?

— Нам обоим под пятьдесят.

— Как ты лихо начал! Допустим, нам не девятнадцать, но это не означает, что надо уходить в монастырь.

— Ладно, зайду с другого бока. У меня были одни единственные серьезные отношения, которые я сам и разрушил. С женщиной.

— Та же фигня, потом познакомлю тебя с Пеппер.

— В моем доме полно стремных артефактов, за мной вечно носится плащ левитации, а в моем шкафу живет тварь из другого измерения.

— Я тебе по секрету скажу, у меня во всех домах живет много непонятной техно-хуйни. Есть, например, лапа-растяпа. Он идиот, но не выкидывать же старичка на свалку. А еще есть Пятница, помнишь ее?

— Я невыносимый ублюдок.

— Я невыносимый мудак. Поплачем?

— Тони, чего ты хочешь? — выдохнул Стрендж, словно сдаваясь. В уголках губ у него затаилась усталость, седина придавала пару лишних лет, а заношенный свитер выглядел совершенно отвратно, хоть и обтягивал широкие плечи в нужных местах. Тони смотрел и не мог насмотреться. Стивен же скользил по нему взглядом, словно изголодался. Два старых строптивых идиота, не иначе.

— Я хочу, чтобы треклятые закорючки на моей руке имели смысл.

— Заклинание защиты, только и всего.

— Оно нихуя не защищало все эти годы, скажу я тебе по секрету.

Стивен странно дернулся, а потом запустил пятерню в волосы. И Тони не выдержал, весь устремился вперед и протянул руку в мольбе.

— Покажи мне.

И Стивен показал. Закатал рукав и протянул запястье. Отпечатанные на коже слова, сказанные в этом самом доме всего два месяца назад, обжигали нутро. Отвратительно ехидные, они словно утверждали право собственности. Тони провел пальцами по буквам и поднял взгляд.

— Черт, ты всю жизнь проносил на руке такую херню, тогда как у меня была всего лишь пафосная витиеватая татушка.

— Зато я сразу понял, что мне достанется тот еще тип, — усмехнулся Стрендж и плавным движением оттянул рукав пиджака Тони. И с трепетом обвел дрожащими пальцами узор.

— Как это произносится?

— Что произносится?

— Твое чертово заклинание, всю жизнь же мучаюсь.

И глядя ему в глаза Стивен произнес. Раз пять произнес, пока Тони не запомнил.

***

Уже в прихожей Тони с неожиданной для самого себя мягкостью накрыл плечо Стивена рукой. Тот отзеркалил жест, даже не задумываясь. Так и встали у двери, как идиоты.

— По-моему мы ведем себя как великовозрастные балбесы, — усмехнулся Тони и на пробу провел большим пальцем по мягкой ткани свитера. Стивен сделал небольшой шаг вперед и улыбнулся. Так искренне и широко, что где-то в груди сладко кольнуло.

— Предлагаю списать все на алкоголь.

— Слишком жалкая отмазка.

— Пощади мою гордость, Тони.

Не прикоснуться губами к его губам было непосильно. Не обнять его было немыслимо и невозможно. Не дышать им было физически больно.

Стивен поцеловал его за ухом, провел рукой по спине и уткнулся губами в висок.

Оторваться друг от друга у них получилось дай бог минут через пять.

***

Они решили делать все просто и медленно. Побольше болтовни по телефону, поменьше разговоров о чувствах. Схема работала идеально, а Тони чувствовал себя до смешного комфортно. За ним откровенно ухаживали, потому что иногда он видел не пойми откуда взявшуюся кружку горячего свежесваренного кофе прямо на столе в мастерской, и принести ее туда не мог вообще никто. В ответ он каждый раз отправлял Стивену красные розы и получал крайне злобные, но вместе с тем забавные сообщения с подробным описанием того, куда эти розы следует засунуть.

Дел было чертовски много, поэтому за следующие две недели им удалось пересечься лишь два раза, и то один был общим сбором Мстителей, где обсуждалось много умных и не очень вещей. Тони корчил рожи, пинал стул Брюса и еще воровал кофе у Клинта. Атмосфера была до одури домашней, и хотелось делать глупости. Поэтому он пару раз на пробу подмигнул Стренджу и, не получив никакого отклика, показал язык.

А когда в очередной раз отхлебнул из кружки Клинта, в ней оказался мерзкий сладкий сироп от кашля. Стивен по другую сторону их небольшого зала для собраний довольно скалился.

Тони трудно было сдержать свою симпатию к этому говнюку, поэтому он в широко известном жесте толкнул языком в щеку. Стивен лишь приподнял брови. Зато рядом поперхнулась Ванда, а Стив прервал нудную лекцию. Тони чуть было не заржал в голос. Заодно очень эффектно вышло перехватить повестку.

***

Второй раз произошел через пару дней. Стивен ворвался в мастерскую Тони без спроса, сорвал плащ и, бешено сверкая глазами, потребовал убежища. Оказывается, Вонг решил провести инвентаризацию артефактов и фолиантов в поместье. Стивен был против, Стивен требовал покоя, но его проигнорировали.

— Поэтому я пришел сюда. Ты же не проводишь никаких гребанных инвентаризаций?

— Не используй столь бранное слово в моей мастерской!

— Прекрасно, где можно расположиться?

— Зачем?

— Я буду медитировать.

Тони отложил горелку, заозирался по сторонам и ткнул пальцем в небольшой островок на полу, не заваленный проводами, кусками вибраниума и коробками из-под китайской еды. Осенью ему всегда хотелось жрать лапшу и философствовать.

— Можешь расположиться вот там. Тебя подержать за руку? Хочешь, поговорим о чувствах?

— Я на пол, ты за работу, никаких посторонних звуков чтобы из твоего рта не раздавалось.

— Предупреждаю, я люблю работать под классический рок. Есть возражения?

— Никаких.

Работалось Тони как никогда хорошо. Стивен где-то сбоку мирно сидел с закрытыми глазами, а его плащ вольготно устроился на лапе-растяпе.

Перед тем как уйти Стивен накрыл рукой плечо Тони и поцеловал в макушку. Тони же не дал ему уйти в портал, пока мягко не прижался губами к щеке.

Все это было так невинно и глупо, что почему-то казалось до одури правильным.

***

Пеппер и Роуди он до последнего не решался говорить о Стивене. Первым почерневшие буквы увидел Питер, долго и радостно поздравлял, да так энергично, что у Тони разболелась голова. Выставить пацана из мастерской, куда с недавнего момента у него появился доступ, оказалось чертовски трудно.

С Роуди, который все еще передвигался при помощи каркаса, так просто бы по-любому не вышло. Они тренировались в зале, куда Роуди водили попеременно то Тони, то Сэм, все еще чувствующий вину за случившееся. В этот раз Тони, забывшись, надел лишь тонкую майку, оставив кожу на предплечье незащищенной от зоркого глаза военного. А там и понеслось.

— Тони?

— Да, дорогой?

— Почему не сказал? — кивнул Роуди на знакомый с юности узор. Тренировку они начали всего пять минут назад, и сбежать захотелось вот прямо сейчас. Но Тони решил быть взрослым мальчиком.

— Замотался. Сам знаешь, как это бывает. — Тони вымученно улыбнулся. Притворяться с Роуди выходило вечно из рук вон плохо, поэтому он и не пытался.

— Какой язык в итоге? — повторил тот их любимую шутку. Сколько раз они спорили про непонятные закорючки за рюмкой текилы и не перечесть.

— Всего лишь заклинание. Защитное вроде.

— Колдун. Ты серьезно?

— Серьезней была только его постная рожа, когда мы все поняли.

— Потрясающе. А у него что на руке?

— Довольно идиотская фраза, так что я полностью отомщен.

Они помолчали. Роуди улыбался слишком мягко, Тони всегда его такого побаивался.

— У вас все нормально?

— Он варит хороший кофе и, как ни странно, достаточно умен. Плюс у Стивена вполне пристойный музыкальный вкус, так что пока все на мази.

— А еще Стрендж невыносимо высокомерная задница. — Роуди усмехнулся. — Может он наконец найдет на тебя управу.

— Не дождешься.

***

Пеппер конечно же он решил ничего не рассказывать. И честно признался об этом Стивену, на что тот сообщил, что звонить своей Кристин и признаваться во всех грехах тоже не стал. На том и порешили.

В итоге Пеппер застала их в действии. Не в в постели — до нее им со Стивеном было далеко как до другого конца галактики, потому что пока они застряли на поцелуях в щеку и долгих телефонных разговорах на рассвете. Или закате, там уж как было время. Но именно на нем она их и поймала.

— Ни за что не буду жрать французскую кухню. Устриц придумал господь, чтобы покарать нас всех.

— Ты атеист, Тони. Если не хочешь во французский ресторан, давай в итальянский.

— С пиццей я переборщил еще на прошлой неделе, так что нафиг.

— Мне все страны перебрать? Или перейти на другие планеты и измерения?

— Извольте.

Ресторан для первого официального свидания они выбирали мученически. Потому что оба идти никуда не хотели, и это даже обсуждать не было необходимости. Но во имя театральности Тони и упрямства Стивена им было важно это шоу для самих себя провести.

— Ты мастерски умеешь выводить из себя людей. Настоящий талант.

— А чего ты такой дерганный? Чаек свой магический пил? В нашем возрасте, дорогой, надо следить за нервами.

— Не понимаю, почему вообще терплю тебя.

— Все очевидно, я невероятно красив, к тому же гениален. И понимаю, что ты несешь, упившись своего глюкогенного чая. Второго такого, Стивен, ты никогда не найдешь.

— И как же меня угораздило.

Тони хрипло рассмеялся, откинув голову, и тут же застыл. У входа в мастерскую стояла Пеппер. Такая аккуратная в своей любимой юбке-карандаше, с заправленными за уши волосами. Тони тихо крякнул, икнул и мысленно перекрестился. А, точно, он же атеист.

— Стивен, помнишь, мы обсуждали, что не будем ничего говорить нашим бывшим? — Тони все также не отводил взгляда от Пеппер, в то время как ее брови взметнулись вверх.

— Конечно. — Стивен помолчал секунду. — Я так понимаю, ты облажался.

— Я не могу облажаться, я идеален. Но Пеппер, черт подери, как у тебя так тихо получается ходить на каблуках!

— Просто ты ничего не слышишь, когда сильно увлечен, — с еле заметной улыбкой покачала головой она.

— Мисс Поттс, добрый день.

— Сейчас восемь часов вечера, доктор Стрендж.

— Надо же, занятно. Тони, мне открыть портал к тебе в мастерскую или сразу куда-нибудь на дно Марианской впадины?

— Ты выплывешь же, скотина. Давай выберем ресторан попозже.

— Я уже согласен на другое измерение.

Когда Стивен отключился, Тони даже пожалел, что не попросил его прийти. Перед Пеппер по какой-то неясной причине было невыносимо стыдно. Поэтому он стал деловито закатывать рукав.

— Хочешь, покажу кое-что интересное?

— Не стоит, Тони.

— Очень даже стоит, а то я себя редкостным мудаком чувствую.

Пеппер со своего места не сдвинулась ни на шаг, поэтому Тони пошел к ней сам сразу с вытянутой рукой.

— Вот оно как.

— Да, решил показать, как видишь, злополучная татушка почернела. Не думай, что...

— Я ничего не думаю, Тони. — Пеппер вдруг усмехнулась, как настоящая лиса. — К тому же в этом даже есть некая справедливость.

— Что?

— Дома тебя сидеть не заставишь. Примерного семьянина не сделаешь. Вести ты себя прилично вообще не умеешь. А такому как Стрендж это и не нужно, он сам не лучше. Вы прекрасно уживетесь.

— Звучит не особо романтично, — проворчал Тони. — Точно не сердишься?

— Ты идиот.

— Никому не говори, все по прежнему должны считать, что я абсолютно гениален.

***

Через полчаса Стивен пришел к нему сам. Через портал. С букетом отвратительных желтых роз и шаурмой. Тони кинул в него куском маски Железного Человека, Стивен сделал магическую плеть и легко шлепнул его по заднице. На джинсах даже не осталось следа, вот же засранец.

На следующий день Тони купил лучший букет цветов, который только мог достать, и поехал знакомиться с Кристин. Та выслушала его неясный бред, вызвала Стренджа, и, когда он весь такой элегантный вышел из портала, отчитала обоих как мальчишек. Видите ли миллиардеры и колдуны совершенно не понимают всю тяжесть работы простой медсестры.

Оба покивали, а потом с виноватыми лицами запрыгнули в портал.

Их вынесло на очень романтичное побережье в Лигурии, где они ели пиццу, соревновались в остроумии и сладко целовались.

Ну точно как старшеклассники.

***

Первая ссора прошла замечательно. Они как раз обсуждали всей командой, как обезвредить спятившего Карла Мордо. Бывший соратник Стивена решил лишить магов их сил, а по совместительству начать апокалипсис, закрыть Макдональдсы по всему миру и убить всех щенят. Так Тони и пошутил на собрании. А потом Стрендж взорвался.

— Щенята, Старк? Щенята?

— Да, трогательные такие. С мокрыми носами и...

Дальше начались столь ужасные крики, что Тони стало не по себе. Не прошло и пяти минут, как они перешли на личности, обвиняя друг друга во всех грехах и современных проблемах человечества.

В итоге они не разговаривали три дня, и Стивен пошел останавливать Мордо в одиночестве.

***

— Ты гребанный идиот! — орал Тони, разрывая очередного демонического монстра.

— Я хотя бы не превращаю каждую минуту своей жизни в клоунаду! Очень хреновую к слову! — в ответ рычал Стивен, ставя щит на них обоих.

Когда Мордо оказался лежащим без сознания и крепко связанным нитями из вибраниума и магическими путами, Стрендж сорвал с Тони маску и влепил злой поцелуй. Они вцепились друг друга словно звери, на языке ощущался вкус крови, а чертов плащ левитации окутывал их, словно закрывая от посторонних глаз.

Тони вдруг ощутил себя живым. По-настоящему живым.

***

Прошло еще несколько недель, прежде чем Тони понял, что без секса дальше не обойтись. Спермотоксикоз в пятьдесят его совсем не радовал, так что пора было переходить к решительным мерам.

Именно поэтому в один из вечеров он обнаружил себя на диване со Стивеном в попытке посмотреть «Дневник памяти». Мысль включить это чудо кинематографа показалась настолько идиотской, что оба не смогли удержаться. Через семнадцать минут после вступительных титров они начали целоваться под задумчивым взглядом Райана Гослинга.

— Мы не можем трахаться на диване.

— Я перенесу нас в спальню, — прошептал Стивен ему на ухо, взмахом руки приглушая звук на телевизоре. Гослинг теперь закрывал и открывал рот абсолютно беззвучно.

На Тони уверенно расстегивали рубашку, и, честно говоря, он не имел ничего против. У него были потребности в конце концов! Но желание потрепать нервы своему визави было не менее сильным.

— Мы не должны трахаться на первом свидани, Стивен!

— Вообще-то свиданий мы провели достаточно.

— Подожди, не спеши! Разве у нас не было плана? Типа, не торопиться и прочая херня.

— Без понятия, я просто делаю все, чтобы ты опять не пытался споить меня.

— Сволочь.

Затыкать Стивена поцелуем оказалось невероятно приятно. На некоторое время мыслей в голове не осталось, по телу разлилось приятное тепло, сердце застучало набатом и низ живота опалило жаром. Стивен же, словно голодный, выцеловывал какие-то сложно определимые узоры сначала на шее, а потом на груди Тони, и ему оставалось только стонать и умолять не останавливаться. Впрочем, когда Тони почувствовал, как трясущиеся пальцы расстегивают ширинку, желание поболтать проснулось вновь. Чисто из вредности он брякнул:

— А вот кто кого трахать будет?

Стивен закашлялся, поднял глаза и хищно облизнулся. Говорить резко расхотелось, потому что член, и без того болезненно стоящий, дернулся в горячей ладони.

— Трахать будут тебя, Тони. Долго и вдумчиво, потому что ты больно пиздливый.

— Я не пиздливый, — жарко прошептал Тони и слегка покрутил бедрами. Рука, сжимающая член, чуть сжалась и принялась аккуратно массировать его. — Просто давно не спал с мужиками, вот и хотелось бы, оххх, вот так, да...

— Так что тебе хотелось, дорогуша? — Коварный Стивен стянул с него наконец спортивные штаны и принялся массировать второй рукой яички. Болтать уже совсем не хотелось, только стонать, стонать и еще раз стонать. Желательно не совсем по-блядски, а как-то благородно. Так, о чем это он?

— Ничего не хотелось, любовь моя. Не мог бы ты, да ебаный же боже, приняться уже за дело всерьез? Я рассчитывал как минимум на минет.

Стивен, наконец скинувший всю одежду, деловито подтянул зад Тони ближе к себе, и переместил руку на внутреннюю сторону бедра. Рожа у него была коварная, раскрасневшаяся и дико довольная. Тони невольно залюбовался, и шире раздвинул ноги.

— Я примусь, но ты должен вести себя прилично, — Стивен облизнул губы и аккуратно принялся растягивать его пальцами. Смазка явно появилась по воле магии, проведения или еще какой-то фантастической херни, Тони было уже, если честно, насрать, он только стонал и жалко подмахивал навстречу то руке, дрочащей член, то пальцам, уверенно растягивающим задницу. Сам он протянул руки и, словно слепой, водил ими по мощным плечам, спине, предплечьям. Притягивал Стивена ближе к себе за волосы и целовал, вылизывая губы жадно, дико, даже потеряно. А потом плюнул на всю, перевернул их и одним слитным движением оседлал своего строптивого колдуна.

— Ты нетерпеливый заранец, Тони! — зарычал Стивен и подкинул бедра вверх, отчего Тони буквально согнуло. Так хорошо, так сладко, так правильно это все было. Он уперся руками в мощную грудь и слегка приподнялся, чтобы тут же снова опуститься на твердый, каменный и, ммм, далее по списку...

— Я не буду обсуждать свои отрицательные качества, пока меня трахает предатель, ненавидящий Звездные Войны! — яростно отозвался Тони и застонал, когда член Стивена вошел под другим углом.

— Предпочитаю Стар Трек и только Стар Трек, — хрипло пробормотал Стивен и резко опрокинул его, снова оказываясь сверху, после чего стал вбиваться в бешенном и рваном ритме. Тони подумал, что никакие эротические фантазии не могут сравниться с этим совершенством из плоти и крови.

Тони кончил через жалкие секунды, после того как Стивен снова накрыл его член рукой. Засранец продержался немногим больше и достиг пика с низким завораживающим стоном, тут же приземляясь на него. Тони лежал, разомлевший, придавленный жилистым телом к старому дивану, и пытался восстановить дыхание. Сверху завозился Стивен, но Тони не дал ему сдвинуться. После такого отпустить его от себя было смерти подобно. Стивен же поднял голову и уперся своим лбом в лоб Тони. Они делили дыхание, смотрели друг другу глаза, словно парочка юнцов, в первый раз занимавшихся сексом, и широко улыбались. Тони накрыл рукой чужую поясницу и выдохнул в приоткрытые губы напротив:

— Кое-кто обещал перенести нас на кровать.

Стивен тихо засмеялся ему в губы и немного переместился, чтобы не давить на него своим весом. Член выскользнул из растраханной задницы, и Тони даже испытал сожаление, он к этому члену, можно сказать, уже привязался.

— Готов расплатиться натурой, — Стивен широко усмехнулся и быстро, словно боялся передумать, накрыл рукой ладонь Тони, лежащую между их разгоряченными телами.

— А, то есть «они меняются» и все дела?

— Еще как меняются, давно хотел, как ты там сказал, попробовать «спать с мужиками». — Стивен наклонил голову и добавил с ехидством: — В самых разных позициях.

Тони ничего не оставалось, кроме как в ответ переплести их пальцы.

***

В час ночи на большом плазменном экране можно было наблюдать застывшего Райана Гослинга, открывшего рот для признаний в вечной любви своей возлюбленной. Плащ левитации лежал на небольшом комоде, и его полы мягко шумели в тишине комнаты. Недалеко от дивана были разбросаны исчерканные листы с чертежами нового обмундирования для парочки другой Мстителей, а на столике валялись коробки из-под пиццы и пустая бутылка итальянского вина.

Диван, старый, переживший явно не одно испытание на своем веку, был абсолютно пуст.

В спальне неподалеку два старых строптивых идиота шептали друг другу глупые признания, от которых самим было стыдно. Стыдно и до безумия хорошо.

Тони мог поклясться, что Райан Гослинг эти пошлые любовные серенады точно одобрил бы. Потому что каждому нужен человек, которому можно отдать ключи от большой пыльной клетки с мерзкими злобными демонами. Тони, к собственному удивлению, оказался удачливым засранцем. С заклятьем защиты, высеченным с рождения на руке, и колдуном, вручившим ему самому ключи от такой же клетки. А большего им обоим было и не надо.


End file.
